


Bad End

by epicfail



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Dark Magic, Despair, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Breeding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Mother-Daughter incest, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfail/pseuds/epicfail
Summary: Hildyr has both her daughter and her enemy within her grasp. She finds uses for both of them.
Relationships: Hildyr/Waltz Cresswell/Lucette Riella Britton
Kudos: 16





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Waltz's Bad End and leaning into the badness. Mind the tags.

Waltz entered her chambers while she was brushing Lucette’s hair.

"You're late," Hildyr said, turning.

Waltz bowed. "I'm sorry, my queen."

"You should be," Hildyr said. "I might think you didn't want to be here, otherwise."

His eyes flared with anger, but he didn't talk back. That was no fun.

Lucette, of course, hadn't acknowledged Waltz's presence; when Hildyr turned back to her, she still sat pliantly in front of the mirror, waiting for Hildyr to tend to her.

Which Hildyr did, now; she set down the brush and draped her arms over Lucette's shoulders. Leaning in close, she brushed a kiss to Lucette's cheek.

Sure enough, that provoked a reaction. Waltz's gaze following her, his mouth twisting in revulsion. 

She smiled.

He tried so hard to conceal his feelings — he knew very well how much she reveled in his open suffering. So it was always a pleasure when she pushed him beyond his limits.

Of all the traitors, he was the worst. She'd given him everything. Power, knowledge, and a place by her side — and he'd spurned all of that. Because of him, she'd died for four years.

Because of him, she'd almost lost Lucette.

If it hadn't been for him, Lucette would have stayed a good, loyal daughter. Hildyr would never have had to take the measures she did to ensure Lucette stayed by her side. He'd ruined her plans for the future and tried to take away the one thing that was the most precious to her — and even though she had won and kept Lucette in the end, she had still lost. Because even though Lucette was once again a loving daughter, she wouldn't ever again be a true heir to the Tenebrarum.

For that, Hildyr would destroy Waltz, time and time again.

To provoke him, she gave Lucette another kiss — this time, on her cheek at the corner of her mouth.

It wasn't as if it was altogether unchaste, but she felt Waltz's tension nonetheless.

"Stop this," Waltz said; she heard him step closer.

When she looked back at him, his hands were clenched. Anger burned in his face; through her link to all the witches in the Tenebrarum, she could feel his fury, strong enough that it reached through the barriers he put up between the two of them.

"I'm here, like you ordered," Waltz said.

"Can't a mother kiss her daughter, Waltz?" Hildyr asked. She shrugged her shoulder. "But since you're so jealous."

She approached him and grabbed his arm. Her nails dug into his skin; she saw him wince as she dragged him toward the bed.

Hildyr laid back on the bed, hitching up her dress and spreading her legs.

"Come join me," she said.

He climbed onto the bed. By now, he masked his reluctance well.

It hadn't been like this the first time that she'd summoned him to her side. He'd hesitated then, drawing back from her in disgust — at least, until she'd suggested that if he didn't oblige her, then Lucette would.

He had always had a streak toward martyrdom, even when he'd been a boy; being around Fait and Delora had made it worse. Not that there was much point to his martyrdom; it wasn't as though Lucette would mind Hildyr's attention. She wouldn’t feel anything at all.

But there really was no end to the length to which he would debase himself for her daughter.

Waltz didn't resist when she pulled him down to her, or when she placed her hand against the nape of his neck, digging her nails deep into his skin.

She shoved him down between her legs. "You know what I want," she said.

He did. Obediently, he began to suck and lick at her clit. His swirling tongue made her moan; she squeezed his head between her legs. Waltz had always been a quick learner, and she had instructed him well over all the nights she'd summoned him.

But still — she wasn't completely satisfied. There was something rote and mechanical about the way he moved his tongue, and she didn't need to see his face to know that he'd sent his thoughts somewhere far from her. 

That wouldn't do. She wanted him to suffer.

She ran her fingers through his hair, pausing for a moment to admire the silkenness of it against her hand — and then she tugged sharply and jerked his head upward. That surprised him into a cry of pain; he looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"Waltz," she said. "You don't seem very enthusiastic."

Smiling at him, she let her hand drop from his hair to his cheek, her nails tracing along the corner of his eye. "Am I boring you?"

He paused for a moment before he answered. "You do not bore me," he said.

Hildyr chose to ignore the edge in his words. She ran her thumb along the edge of his lip, feeling the wetness she'd left upon him.

"Good," she purred. Her grip tightened on his hair; she brought an edge of threat to her voice. "If you're bored, I'd have to have Lucette finish me."

For a moment, he was frozen. Then, he lowered his head again, his tongue licking with more vigor. He reached his hand forward and sent his fingers into her cunt.

Now this was good. The insistent pressure of his tongue, his feel of his fingers pressing deep into her, his nails raking inside her... Hildyr moaned again, pleasure and pain mingling with triumph.

This was why he'd always been her favorite apprentice; he was recalcitrant and treacherous and tediously righteous, but when she gave him the right motivation, he performed well.

And he was lovely like this, kneeling between her legs, forced to exert himself to bring her pleasure. Sometimes, it wasn't difficult to understand why Lucette had wanted him.

Her hands dropped to his shoulders; she ran her fingers along his skin, feeling the play of muscles beneath her hands. His tongue made a particularly clever, twisting motion against her clit, and her breath caught, the pleasure overwhelming her.

She came with a gasp, her nails digging into his skin. She felt breathless, as light as if she was floating; when she drew her hands away from his shoulders, she felt his blood against the tips of her fingers.

"Well done," she said, stroking his hair — and then pressing her palm against the back of his head to keep him down.

She wasn't finished yet.

She kept his head between her legs until he drew another two orgasms from her; then, she sighed and shoved him away.

He sat up and wiped his mouth clean. His eyes were almost as blank as Lucette's. He had closed down his link to the Tenebrarum as much as he could — as if that could hide from her how much he hated her. How much he hated himself.

"May I be excused?" he asked, sounding as though he was speaking through gritted teeth. 

Such impatience — and insolence, to ruin her mood like that. Not that she'd expected anything different from him.

But it did seem like he had grown too used to this. She thought it was time she did something about that.

She sighed. "How could I just let you leave, when you've served me so well and faithfully?" Idly, she traced a finger along the edge of his cheek; his jaw tightened.

"What do you want," he said. He didn't even bother to make it a question.

She smiled at him. "It's not about what I want." 

She didn't take her eyes away from him as she called, "Lucette."

She had the satisfaction of seeing Waltz start.

"Don't — " Waltz began. He stopped. Through the Tenebrarum, she could feel the turmoil of his emotions, how hard it was for him to control himself. His shoulders hunched.

"You promised not to hurt her," he said, his voice bleeding fury. His hands clenched in his lap. "I did what you wanted."

"I would never hurt my daughter," she said. She turned toward Lucette. "Dearest heart, come over here."

Lucette obeyed, walking with the jerky, puppet-like steps that she took those days; her burnished golden eyes watched Hildyr blankly, as empty as those of her dolls.

Hildyr put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think Waltz deserves a reward?" she asked.

"Yes," Lucette said.

Hildyr smiled, brushing a hand through Lucette's hair. "Then give it to him, just like I taught you."

Waltz's eyes were filled with horror; his gaze dragged over to Lucette.

"Please, don't — I'll do anything you want," he said. His voice was rough and ragged; through the Tenebrarum, his emotions were a storm. "Hildyr — "

"Ah," Hildyr said, raising an eyebrow.

Waltz swallowed. "My queen."

He backed off the bed.

Lucette had almost reached him. Waltz's magic rose— no doubt he wanted to stop Lucette in her tracks without hurting her. Hildyr brushed his spell aside easily; it barely took any effort at all. She was the Tenebrarum Bearer and, as talented as Waltz was, he was only just another one of her witches.

He looked between her and Lucette, and then he scrambled for the door.

"Lucette, please," he begged.

But she didn't answer as she followed him. He tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

Hildyr smiled, leisurely coming toward them. "You can't get out. You won't break the spell I put on that door," she said. "And even if you did — do you want the servants see my daughter fuck you with her mouth in the hall? That would be improper."

"Lucette," Waltz said. "Lucette. I'm sorry." He slumped back against the door as Lucette pressed him back. He reached for her, and then let his hands drop to his side. No doubt he realized then that there was no way out of this without hurting her — and neither Hildyr nor his own nature would let him do that.

Lucette reached downward, undoing the fly of his pants. His cock was still soft, but Lucette pressed her face down upon it anyway.

Her head began to bob.

Waltz looked away. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You're repeating yourself," Hildyr said.

She reached a hand between her legs and began to rub back and forth on her clit, admiring Lucette, the way her pink hair fell over Waltz's skin and her hands pinned him down as she fucked him with her mouth, her motions dedicated but passionless. Lucette wasn't capable of enthusiasm any more, but she was still such a wonderful daughter; she was trying her best, giving Waltz the reward Hildyr had told her to give.

And Waltz — he was beautiful too, watching Lucette with horror. His pain showed radiantly on his face; sometimes, he let out a small whimper. Of course, Hildyr thought, Lucette was probably hurting him; after all, Lucette never done this before.

But still, they looked so wonderful together — her chosen apprentice and her beloved daughter, the only two she chose to keep at her side. No matter what it was that they had done to her.

Hildyr dragged her fingers through Waltz's hair, turning his head to force him to look at her.

She leaned in close and kissed him, forcing her tongue between his lips, tracing along the edge of his teeth and then deeper into his mouth. It was a long, leisurely kiss; the taste of him, the feel of him shivering beneath her was sweet. She shoved a hand against him and then reached under his shirt to trace along his collarbone. Her other hand found its way between her legs; she fucked herself with three fingers, listening to the sound of Lucette moving over Waltz's cock. 

When she was satisfied with the kiss, she bit at his lip and then brought her lips to his ear. She nipped at his lobe lightly and traced a tongue along the whorl of his ear.

"Why torture yourself like this?" she whispered. "Don't tell me you haven't wanted this, night after night, my daughter giving you pleasure and having her way with you — "

"You're forcing her," he said through gritted teeth.

"You were the one who forced me to make her like this," Hildyr hissed.

The words burst out of her in a burst of pure rage. She hadn’t meant to tell him that; she hadn’t meant to lose her control. With an effort, she put a smile back on her face. When she spoke again, it was a purr, low and intimate and threatening. "She won't stop until you come."

His breath caught. The darkness of his emotions pushed at her through the Tenebrarum, fueling her pleasure, making her forget her momentary lapse of composure earlier. She was so unbelievably wet now.

Laughing, she nipped at his ear again. "I do want you to enjoy yourself, Waltz. Maybe you need some help?"

She cast a spell then, one that she hadn't used in a long time, one that she hadn't even been meaning to use today; it would drive him mad with lust and turn even pain and humiliation into pleasure, so that he couldn't help but enjoy every bit of pain Lucette caused him and every dark emotion that ran through him. The thought made her feel even wetter — and he would hate himself so much more for it. 

His reaction was immediate; his hands were still clenched, but his lips had parted and his head fallen back against the wall. When he moaned this time, it was in pure, helpless pleasure — sharpened by his own despair. She paused, admiring the way his hips jerked as Lucette fucked him.

She leaned over his neck, biting, sucking hard enough to draw another moan of pain and terror and partly pleasure out of him. With the hand she had under his shirt, she traced patterns along his chest; when she found his nipple, she squeezed. He convulsed, giving a cry. His eyes were heavily lidded; he was breathing heavily, moaning, and he leaned into her touch. He had surrendered; he had given up, just as she always knew he would.

"What did you dream of doing to my daughter?" she asked. "Something romantic, no doubt. Embracing her on a bed of those white flowers you love so much, kissing her neck and breasts, riding her in the moonlight. Until she said how much she loved you." She kissed him, softly this time. "Is that what you wanted, Waltz? How boring."

He moaned, long and hard and desperate.

"She will never love you," Hildyr hissed.

She heard him groan at that, a long, ragged sound. His body spasmed. The walls he kept up between their connection in the Tenebrarum broke — she felt his despair and his hatred and the soaring pleasure of his orgasm, overwhelmed only by his sick and burning shame.

She came at that, gushing between her legs onto her hand and her thighs; her eyes closing, she swayed with dizziness, overcome with pleasure and her triumph. 

It was a few heartbeats before she could think again. She would have been content to remain there much longer, but there was Lucette to think of. Lucette was still sucking at Waltz's cock.

"You can stop now, dearest," Hildyr said.

Lucette lifted her head, her face as calm and sweet as it always was. Hildyr felt pride rushing through her at the sight of her, her lips all wet and full and swollen from the blowjob she'd just given.

"It seems Waltz liked his reward," Hildyr said. "Did you enjoy giving it to him, Lucette?"

Lucette nodded — of course, she couldn't answer. Her mouth was full. The poor girl didn't know what to do with the come in her mouth.

"Swallow for him, dearest," she said, her fingertips finding Lucette's throat. Lucette's throat bobbed beneath her finger as she obeyed.

Waltz watched them both, still leaned against the door. She had never seen such a broken, furious look on his face before; through the Tenebrarum, she felt nothing but unrelenting darkness and hatred.

He wanted to kill her so badly. She savored it.

"Don't worry," she said. "Next time, I'll let you stick your cock into her."

When he didn't answer, she kissed him on the temple. "I still need an heir for the Tenebrarum."

  
  



End file.
